


Waiting

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Wanda had done her best to keep busy as she waited for Natasha to show up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Any, Iktsuarpok (that feeling of anticipation when you’re waiting for someone to show up at your house and you keep going outside to see if they’re there yet)

Wanda had done her best to keep busy as she waited for Natasha to show up. She had gotten the dishes clean and her clothes put away, but now with everything done, she couldn't stop pacing back and forth. She was nervous and couldn't help it. 

She stepped onto the balcony to look at the bustling street below, but there was still no sign of the other woman. She gave a sigh and headed back inside. She had thought about making up something for lunch, but Natasha had suggested they would go out and get something to eat so she refrained. 

Wanda kept stepping out onto the balcony to check for Natasha's car, feeling more and more anxious as the clock moved closer and closer to the time Natasha said she would be there.

Finally, she heard a knock on the door and quickly moved to open the door, smiling when she saw Natasha on the other side. "Hi," Wanda said, stepping aside to let her in.

Natasha smiled and walked inside, pressing a kiss to Wanda's cheek. "Hi."


End file.
